Touch
by missmocha77
Summary: Hiroomi was going to protect her, even from himself.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, y'all better read the warnings because this is actually important.

This story is HiroomixMitsuki. It contains incest! Do not read if you do not like the topic. Otherwise, you will simply just disgust yourself. Read at your own risk!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyoukai no Kanata.

* * *

Hiroomi was well aware that his fondness for little sisters wasn't normal for the average male teenager. He was also well aware that his infatuation for his own sister was not normal.

Hiroomi wasn't stupid. He realized that it was completely inappropriate to feel this way. So he hid it behind jokes about having a sister complex and teasing, hoping that she wouldn't realize.

It seems so silly that this makes him feel this way, but whenever he puts his hands on Akihito's waist, he wonders what it would feel like if it were Mitsuki. How her body would feel underneath his fingers, how his hands would fit against her soft curves. It was at times like those that Hiroomi hated himself the most. So he touched Akihito because he couldn't touch Mitsuki.

He knew it was all a joke when Mitsuki was cruel to him, but it just reminded him of how his feelings were absolutely disgusting. It was atrocious that anyone would want to touch their sister the way he wanted to. As more time passed, the more he became disgusted with himself.

That's why their current situation was very discomfiting to him, as he had not planned his limits ever being pushed so far. For the first time in years, Mitsuki had come to his room in the middle of the night, clutching her pillow.

"I had a bad dream," she muttered simply, her eyes not holding their normal fire. Hiroomi giggled.

"And you came to your dear Onii-chan for comfort? I'm here, Mitsuki," he cooed, outstretching his arms. He knew he would be rejected, but the look on Mitsuki's face would be awfully adorable.

He did not expect her to sit on the edge of his bed and rest her head against his chest, clutching his sweater. "…Mitsuki?" After a few moments of silence, he encircled his arms around her shoulders, careful not to get too close.

Mitsuki buried her face into the crook of his neck, and Hiroomi could feel his body heating up despite his sensitivity to the cold. She was trembling.

"This time, he killed you."

That was all Mitsuki deigned to say about her dream before continuing with her regular routine of verbal abuse. "Scoot over, stupid." Hiroomi froze. Should he allow her to sleep in the same bed as him? In most cases, this would be all right, but he was a man…with urges!

However, she gave him no time to answer for she unceremoniously pushed him to the side and snuggled his side, her warm breath ghosting over his arm. Hiroomi sighed and gave up. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he flipped her over his body, ignoring her slight yelp. He didn't want her to fall off the bed in the middle of the night so he took the outside, making sure she was closest to the wall.

"Nii-san, you don't have to go so far to protect me," Mitsuki pouted, her fists placed against his back.

For once, he teased her normally. "Says the crybaby who came to sleep with her onii-chan." Mitsuki gasped, and he stifled his laughter. She halfheartedly pounded her little fists against the expanse of his back, punishing him for saying such mean things. Eventually it lessened, and she was instead clutching the fabric of his sweater. It took all of Hiroomi's self control not to take her in his arms right then.

"Onii-chan."

"Hm?"

Her hand was pressed flat against him, only clothing separating her from his scars. "Do they hurt?" Her thumb moved over his shoulder blade.

Hiroomi suppressed a shudder. "Not anymore." He turned on his other side, his hand under his cheek. "Why are you suddenly so worried, Mitsuki? Onii-chan's still here."

She huffed, exasperated at him, and turned her back to him. A few moments passed, and Mitsuki finally said, "Akihito's my friend, but I'm afraid he might kill you someday."

Hiroomi gaze softened. Sometimes he forgot that Mitsuki cared for him, even if it was just as a sister. His fingers twitched.

He wanted to touch her.

His throat tightened up. His fingernails were making imprints on his palm, but it was only slightly painful. His heart was beating so fast that he was afraid she could hear it. "Mitsuki," he husked, his voice coming out deeper and raspier than he planned. She jumped a bit, startled at the tone that came out from his mouth. "I will never leave you."

Mitsuki peered at him over her shoulder. Their eyes connected, and Mitsuki recognized something in Hiroomi's eyes that she had never noticed before. She gulped audibly.

Letting out a little sigh, she whispered, "Hiroomi's stupid."

"Call me Onii-chan."

"Hiroomi's stupid!" she said louder than before, albeit sleepier sounding.

Hiroomi just snorted to himself, flipping sides.

"…nii-san, come closer. You're warm." She stuck her cold feet on Hiroomi's legs, and despite his sensitivity to the cold, Hiroomi didn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuki awoke feeling cozier than usual, which was great. Though Yakiimo occasionally tried to help with her chills at night, he was just too small to provide any real heat. She was pressed up against her older brother's back, and due to his deep breathing, she figured he was still sleeping. He was warm.

She snuggled up to him even further, trying to steal his body heat. Mitsuki heard Hiroomi groan.

"What is it, my precious little sister?" he mumbled sleepily. For some reason, he was pulling himself away from her, and this made Mitsuki suspicious. Suddenly, she gasped.

"You have…that, don't you?" she exclaimed, bolting upright.

"Huh?" Hiroomi sat up and yawned. "I have what?"

Mitsuki harrumphed. "I had no idea your sister complex went this far, even popping a boner to me in the morning! How disgusting!"

Hiroomi looked down between his legs. Thankfully, this morning he was all right. If it had been yesterday, he would have been in real trouble. However, he played along with Mitsuki.

"Well, Onii-chan just loves you soooo much!" he exclaimed, rubbing his cheek against hers. Mitsuki gagged and pushed him away.

"Whatever, I'm getting ready for school."

Hiroomi sighed and scratched the back of his head. He had a few duties as the Nase family head to deal with before he started getting ready too.

* * *

While making his rounds to make sure there were no dangerous youmu that needed to be dealt with immediately, he came across Kuriyama Mirai running off to school. She stumbled upon nothing when she saw him and came to a full stop.

"H-Hiroomi-senpai!" she stuttered hastily. "Good morning!"

"Hey," he replied, lifting his hand in a wave.

She scrutinized him, pushing up her glasses. "Senpai, you're looking very tired today."

"Well, I had a long night, thinking about my dear Mitsuki-chan," he chuckled creepily, aware that this time it wasn't a lie.

"Well, you seem to be in a very good mood today!" she chirped. "You've had a smile on your face this whole time."

Hiroomi shrugged. Had he really looked that happy? Of course, he was happy, but he didn't think that it showed.

Mirai giggled. "I'm glad you are, senpai seemed down for a while." She beamed at him quickly. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to be late! I'll see you in the clubroom later!" She dashed off, panting loudly.

Hiroomi waved her off. "Get going!"

Looking at his reflection in a puddle, he realized that he did indeed have a stupid smile on his face. Along with dark circles, but those could be ignored.

When Hiroomi had finally arrived to class, he could not pay attention at all. Realistically, he didn't really need to as after his upcoming graduation, he would most likely be handling Nase family affairs full time. He thought to his missing older sister. She had done nothing that was classified as real work.

Absentmindedly taking notes that he did not fully understand, his thoughts flew to the previous night. Mitsuki had ended up spooning him while she slept, and Hiroomi had instantly awakened, feeling her small body curled against his. His breath had hitched, and he felt blood rushing south. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to touch her so badly. Hiroomi truly admired his own self-control. Even if Mitsuki had shown up in nothing but glasses, he had confidence that he would do nothing to her.

* * *

Mitsuki was flipping through pages upon pages of text when she was interrupted by Akihito's voice. "You've been awfully quiet today."

"Hmm?" Mitsuki said flatly, pulling out a lollipop that she had been sucking on.

"You're usually teasing me or something. Did something happen?" There was concern in his voice, and Mitsuki smiled without meaning to. He really was a good guy.

"Why, would you like me to start?" she drawled in her snippy tone, pointing her sucker at her friend. He stuck her tongue out at her. "Mirai hasn't been coming recently."

"She's been running short on money. She bought another bonsai," he laughed, a fondness in his eyes that Mitsuki was curious about. That was the way Hiroomi had looked at her last night. It scared her a bit.

But it also intrigued her.

"Hey, how would you say you feel about Mirai?"

Akihito's face instantly turned red. "Why do you want to know?" he blurted out, slamming his book shut.

She pouted. "You won't tell me, your childhood friend?" She gave him pleading eyes, and although Akihito attempted to resist, it was futile.

Sighing, he rolled his head, and a soft smile came to his face. "She's the most important thing to me." He cocked his head to the side and his smile stretched from ear to ear. "That's the best way I can sum it up."

Mitsuki sucked thoughtfully on her lollipop and hummed.

* * *

After defeating a stray youmu without any help from Yakiimo whatsoever (which pleased Mitsuki greatly), Mitsuki was completely drained. She held the stone in her hand and admired the beauty of its gems. Now that she looked closely, youmu stones were actually rather pretty.

She was going to save this one as her first kill that was accomplished all by herself. It was probably worth close to nothing anyway.

Her spirits had been high before, but her negative self-talk had brought them back down again. That was a similarity between her and Izumi: they were both rather critical of her.

Mitsuki called out a weary, "I'm home…" as she slipped off her shoes. Yakiimo chirped at her, and she patted his head. All she wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. Luckily she had finished all her homework at club activities.

After thoroughly cleaning herself, Mitsuki fell face first on her bed, relishing in the softness. Yakiimo turned in circles on his own bed, clearly ready for bed himself. Mitsuki eyes fluttered shut, and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_It happened again. Kanbara Akihito had lost control again, and he was so close to destroying everything. She saw Izumi on the ground, unconscious or dead. Mirai was still holding on although she was swaying from side to side, dizzy from blood loss. And Hiroomi-_

_ "Mitsuki, run!" he ordered, standing in front of her. There were rips in his shirt, and Mitsuki could make out new scars on his back, fresh and oozing. _

_ "Onii-chan, don't!" She didn't want him to protect her at the expanse of his own life. Mitsuki couldn't accept that. _

_ He shot a glare at her. "Mitsuki, go!" he yelled, pushing her away while erecting a barrier. _

_ The barrier broke, and Mitsuki could only watch in horror as Hiroomi shielded her body with his, and his flesh ripped from his bones-_

* * *

Mitsuki abruptly awoke with a silent scream, covered in cold sweat. She gasped for breath, clutching at her chest. These nightmares had been going on for a few weeks, but they had just been getting worse and worse. Last night, it had been the final straw. After seeing Hiroomi and Akihito kill each other in her dreams that were much too realistic, she had finally caved and gone to his room as she had done when they were little. Whenever she had gone to Izumi when she was little, her sister had sent her back to her own room to deal with them on her own. However, Hiroomi would comfort her and pet her head, telling her that everything would be okay; he'd protect her.

Mitsuki felt her chest tighten. No matter how big his sister complex was, he'd probably be annoyed if she came again. She buried her face in the pillow and tried to fall back asleep, but it was proving to be impossible. The images of Hiroomi being shredded to death were absolutely terrifying, and she needed to see him. She needed to verify his existence.

She quietly tiptoed to his room, though there was no Izumi to catch her. She knocked on his door but didn't wait for a response. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Hiroomi stirred and sat back on his elbows. "My cute Mitsuki, what's wrong?" Mitsukii didn't even bother with an explanation and climbed into bed with him, shoving him aside. Mitsuki grasped his arms and pressed her ear to his chest.

"It's still there," she whispered in relief, her fingers digging into his arms. She squeezed her eyes shut, pressing closer to him. Hiroomi wanted to back away, but her realized her delicate state right now. She needed him.

So he did what he had done when they were younger. Kissing her forehead, he rubbed her arm soothingly. "Everything's going to be okay, Mitsuki. Onii-chan's here."

"Mmhmm." To his surprise she grabbed his hand and put it on her head. He laughed a bit.

"Okay, I can do that for you." He ran his fingers through the inky locks, his cheeks warming when Mitsuki made pleased noises. She soon fell asleep, and then, Hiroomi turned to the other side, despite his desire to hold her.

When they woke up, it had ended up almost exactly the same as it had the previous morning. Mitsuki's body was intimately pressed against his, and this morning, he did have a problem. He could feel her soft curves against his back, and he shivered.

"Mitsuki, wakey-wakey!" he sang, pulling the covers off of her. She moaned in displeasure and tried to grab them back.

She frowned at him. "I'm still sleepy."

"Time for school, no more sleeping." Her frown only deepened, and she turned her back on him. Hiroomi huffed. "Get up!"

"Fine!" she snapped, swinging her legs over the bed. She rubbed the back of her neck, muttering curses underneath her breath. Hiroomi rolled his eyes at her.

"Ne, Onii-chan?"

Hiroomi looked at her with a questioning gaze, though she refused to look at him. "Can I sleep here for a while?"

Hiroomi hesitated. Was this a good idea? Was it right to do this to Mitsuki? However, he believed that right now, she needed her badly. His lips curling up, he murmured, "Well, if you really want to sleep with your onii-chan that badly, I suppose I can allow it."

Mitsuki scoffed and stomped out the room.

* * *

This will probably be relatively actionless. It's going to be mostly mushy, corny, fluff (and probably some smut later in the line).


	3. Chapter 3

Mitsuki swung her legs, savoring the flavor of the pancakes. Mirai ate ravenously, having just defeated another youmu and was feeling rather anemic. "Thank you for today!" she managed to gasp out between bites. Mitsuki chuckled.

"Not a problem, Mirai."

In the past few months, the two girls had gotten fairly close. Mitsuki was almost positive she could say that Mirai was her best friend. When she was little she didn't really have any friends. Nobody could know about her life, but Mirai…Mirai was different. She could actually be rather affectionate at times.

"Hey, Mitsuki-chan, has there been any news about Izumi-san?" Mirai asked gently, still stuffing pancakes in her mouth.

Mitsuki shook her head. "I doubt we'll be hearing from her any time soon." She averted her eyes. "Not after she's shamed the Nase family like this."

The bespectacled beauty frowned. "Don't you think that your family is being a little too harsh on her? Izumi-san was rather…cruel, but she really was trying her best," Mirai finished with a pout.

Mitsuki threaded her fingers through her silky hair and shrugged. "She knew the consequences," she mumbled, stabbing at a pancake like she wanted to kill it.

Mirai didn't pry anymore.

* * *

Mitsuki had stumbled upon an aggressive youmu upon walking home. However, she froze upon seeing the blood red eyes, and she was struck with fear. Yakiimo immediately leapt into action, seizing the demon with its teeth. The youmo dissolved into a stone.

Mitsuki cursed. Why couldn't she do this alone? "Why am I like this?" she spat, fighting back the tears. She was so disappointed in herself. She had been fighting youmu since she had been young. Mirai started seriously a year ago, and she could beat far stronger youmu than she could. "I'm such a weakling."

"I'm home," she called out softly, kicking off her shoes. As expected, nobody answered her. Heavily dragging herself up to her room, she begrudgingly began doing her homework. Yakiimo chirped beside her, and she briefly patted his head.

It was past midnight when she finally finished her work. She stretched backward and yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She looked to her bed, and for some reason, it looked so cold. Huffing out, she removed her uniform and put on her pajamas, Yakiimo hopping in and snuggling with her warmth.

Izumi was never aware of Yakiimo's helpful presence. Mitsuki was sure she knew of his existence, but as long as he was concealed, Izumi never had a problem. However, Mitsuki knew that if she had revealed her furry friend to her elder sister, well, Yakiimo would probably be nothing more than a youmu stone now.

She shuddered at the thought. If she could, she'd never let anything happen to Yakiimo.

She quietly walked down the hallway. No one was awake, not even the servants, so Mitsuki was trying very hard not to wake them. When she reached the door to Hiroomi's room, she didn't bother knocking. She just gently entered and peeked into the room. He was still at his desk, his gaze intense on the papers in front of him. "Aniki?"

"Mitsuki, go ahead to bed. I've got some work to do." He didn't even look at her, and Mitsuki felt a little twinge of annoyance pass through her. When she didn't move, Hiroomi finally took his eyes off his work. "Go on, it's fine. Onii-chan will join you soon."

Mitsuki tiptoed to bed and curled under the sheets, scooting close to the wall. Yakiimo jumped out and lay on the end of the bed, not wanting to be squished by his master.

Hiroomi finally finished paperwork and homework thirty minutes later, feeling too tired to even think about doing anymore. He yawned and got up from his chair, not bothering to push it back in. He climbed into bed, doing his best not to disturb Mitsuki. By her heavy breathing, he figured she had already fallen asleep.

Yet again, he felt the urge to touch her. To kiss her skin and feel her heart beat wildly under his lips. To make her laugh while tickling her under her ribs. To feel the curve of her waist yielding to his fingers. Allowing himself one thing, he buried his nose in her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Perverted Aniki, I'm still awake." Hiroomi jolted, however he could not move for fear that she would notice something was up. "Who just sniffs their little sister in the middle of the night?"

He played along. "Onii-chan couldn't help it, his little sister just smells so good," he mumbled sleepily, resting his forehead against her shoulder. He circled his arms around her waist, and Mitsuki yelped. He wondered briefly if this was going too far, but it was too late to take it back.

"You're a dummy." However, Mitsuki didn't struggle or try to break free from his extremely weak hold. In fact, she turned toward him and grabbed onto his shirt, almost pulling him closer to her.

Hiroomi saw her eyelashes fluttering shut, and he felt his heart skip a beat. He wanted to kiss her. For the love of God, why was he so whipped? He felt himself blush, but he could not let his emotions control him. He was muttering curses under his breath, but thankfully, Mitsuki had already fallen asleep.

That night, Mitsuki had no nightmares.

* * *

I'm really surprised by the positive reception with this. Thank you for reviewing, alerting, and/or favoriting this story!

I will try to update soon. Happy new year to all!


	4. Chapter 4

Whooo boy. Long chapter ahead guys! It was about 12 pages and almost 5000 words last I checked so please enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Mitsuki felt surprisingly cold in the morning. She pouted when she realized Hiroomi had gotten up before her. "He could have woken me," she muttered to herself. She sighed when she realized even Yakiimo was gone.

Mitsuki quickly went to her room to get dressed and grab her things, and she passed by the shower on her way out. It was running, and Mitsuki wanted to give Hiroomi a scare for not waking her. Just as she was about to say something she heard a muffled moan. She thought she had misheard, but there it was again.

"Ah…shit."

She was confused at first. Until she realized what her big brother was doing.

"Th-that pervert!" she whispered to herself, covering her red, hot ears. "Let's go, Yakiimo!" She quietly ran out the house, trying to calm herself.

* * *

Once she entered the classroom, Mitsuki was greeted by all of her school friends. "Hi, Nase-san!" her friend Misaki chirped, a grin ever present on her face.

Mitsuki took a deep breath, trying to push out the memories of that morning. She needed to save face. "Good morning, everyone." She forced out a smile.

Class soon began, and her two friends went back to their seats. The class stood for the teacher, and Mitsuki was grateful for the distraction. Her teacher's soft and droning voice could put her to sleep, and Mitsuki could say she almost was until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

The boy sitting behind her said in a hushed tone, "Mitsuki-chan, sensei will get mad if you fall asleep." Mitsuki thanked him and turned her head back to the lesson.

When lunchtime came, Mitsuki's friends all came to her desk and squealed. "Mitsuki," Chihiro hissed. "Aren't you happy?"

Mitsuki cocked her head to the side. "Why should I be?"

"Tohru talked to you!" Misaki blurted, jumping up and down in place. "He even touched your shoulder!" The two girls sighed dreamily, blushes rushing to their faces.

Mitsuki still didn't understand. "Who?"

Misaki gasped. "He's been sitting behind you since the beginning of the year and you still don't know who he is?"

"I should expect nothing less from the Nase princess," Chihiro chimed in, giggling behind her hand.

Mitsuki clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Well, who is he?" she huffed impatiently, crossing her arms.

"Tohru is the most popular guy in the class, maybe in the whole school," Misaki blabbered on. She proceeded to ramble on about how picky he was with his women and how his cool, stoic personality attracted about eighty percent of the girl population at their high school (and roughly twenty percent of the boys).

"He is so cool," Chihiro finished for Misaki. "And he talked to you, aren't you excited? He even called you Mitsuki-chan!"

Mitsuki shrugged as she delicately ate her bread. "Not particularly. I was never really interested in him, I suppose. Anyways, my older sister always said-"

_You can never be with someone who isn't a spirit warrior. _

Misaki was silent for a while. "Are you okay, Nase-san?"

Mitsuki, for the second time that day, forced herself to smile. "Absolutely fine. Don't worry."

After the school day was officially over and Mitsuki was about to head over to her club, Tohru stopped her at the door. "Mitsuki-chan, you seemed to be able to stay awake for the rest of the day. I'm glad." He beamed at her. Mitsuki's ears reddened despite herself. He really was quite handsome, and he was almost as tall as Hiroomi.

"Yeah, I should thank you once more for saving me earlier. Sensei would have kicked me out of class for sure," Mitsuki said gratefully, inclining her head a bit. "Excuse me, I have to go to club."

"Hey, Mitsuki-chan, would you like to go to the aquarium with me on Saturday? A couple of friends and I are going, and I was wondering if you'd like to come as well. You can bring your friends, too!"

Mitsuki couldn't believe her ears. It almost sounded as if he was asking her on a date. That wasn't possible, was it?

"Um, let me think about it. I'll give you my answer tomorrow," she said coolly, flipping her hair smoothly. "Now, pardon me, but I have to go to club."

Tohru finally stepped aside and waved her goodbye. Once she was out of sight, she quickly ran to the clubroom, anything to escape.

* * *

"You have been acting so weird lately, what's up with you?" Akihito blurted out. They had been sitting in silence doing homework for over an hour, and frankly, he was getting sick of it. Anything would do at this point, even her teasing.

Mitsuki briefly glanced at him before turning back to her math. "Nothing, why do you ask?"

Akihito sighed and pressed his fingers up to his forehead. "You have been absurdly quiet. Now, I know you're no chatty Cathy, but even you are usually more talkative than this." He paused. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but like, we're friends, right?"

Mitsuki finally looked up at Akihito. He was looking awkwardly to the side and rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks a bit red. She couldn't resist a giggle. She didn't feel comfortable telling him about the dreams or her sleeping situation or her youmu problems as of yet, but-

"I heard my Aniki masturbating this morning." Akihito jerked in place, and Mitsuki swore his face turned a little green. "I feel very uncomfortable with this fact, and I don't know why."

Akihito chuckled nervously. "W-well, Mitsuki, almost everybody does it. Especially guys. You know…especially if they're thinking about a special p-person," he finally stuttered out, surprised at how calm Mitsuki seemed even though she said she was uncomfortable.

Mitsuki hummed. "Do you think about Mirai?"

Akihito frowned. "I thought you said you were uncomfortable."

Mitsuki grinned mischievously at him. "Well, that's a yes, isn't it? I wonder what Mirai will think about this…" she drawled, waving her pencil at him.

"What? Don't tell her," Akihito moaned, rubbing his temples. Mitsuki heard him mutter, "It's just the glasses, just the glasses," as if that could convince her.

"I don't understand it," Mitsuki muttered, and she wondered whom on earth Hiroomi had been thinking about.

Akihito grumbled, "I can't believe this was what was bothering you."

Mitsuki froze in place, but she burst out laughing. He really was so worried about her. "Akihito, you're such a loser."

* * *

"You see that youmu over there?" Hiroomi pointed out a rather cute looking animal, and Mirai curtly nodded. "It's worth over six hundred thousand yen."

Mirai's jaw dropped. "S-s-s-six hundred th-thousand yen, you say?" she yelped out, her hands fidgeting tightly. "That's a lot of bonsai."

"Kuriyama-san, focus on paying the bills first," he chastised her, bopping her on the head. "Now, its appearance is rather deceptive. It looks adorable, admittedly, but it is extremely dangerous. It has led to the disappearance of several people, and we have concluded that it has eaten them." Mirai grimaced.

"Sounds rather scary, doesn't it?" she replied quietly. "You want me to take care of it?" Hiroomi nodded.

"I will be here as backup just in case you need it. I highly doubt you will, knowing your skills. You were even able to take Beyond the Boundary out of Akihito all by yourself, which still surprises me to this day." Hiroomi shook his head. "Anyway, the reward will be all yours. I just need it dead, are we clear?"

Mirai took off her gold ring. "Yes!"

* * *

Misaki and Chihiro were delighted to go to the aquarium so they told Mitsuki that she must accept Tohru's invitation. Mitsuki reluctantly agreed, but she felt like she should ask for Hiroomi's permission. After all, he was her brother, and he sometimes knew better, though she'd never publicly admit it.

To be honest, even if he forbade her from going, she'd still probably go. This was a chance for her to make more friends, to be like a normal girl instead of the Nase princess. She needed this opportunity.

Looking at the clock, she realized he was far later than usual. It was already two in the morning, and she hadn't seen him at all that day. Pacing the floors, she tried to convince herself she wasn't worried.

"Aniki can take care of himself," she mumbled to herself repeatedly, biting on her thumb's nail. "He's strong, nothing can hurt him." She eyed her cell phone as she continued walking around the kitchen. "He might be busy, I shouldn't call him." She looked down to Yakiimo in her shirt. "But what if he's in trouble?" She paused. "Or what if he's with a girl?" For some reason, the idea did not sit well with her. She shook off the feeling. "Who cares if he's with a girl? As Akihito said, he's a man with…needs."

At the end of that thought, Mitsuki heard the door open. She was tempted to just run to check if it was Hiroomi and not the servants, but she restrained herself. She didn't need to encourage his sister complex with her running up to him.

"Mitsuki, are you home?" She breathed a sigh of relief at his voice.

"Of course I am, dummy. My shoes are at the door."

She heard him walking to the kitchen, and she made it look like she was busy texting. He entered the room, and Mitsuki laughed a bit. His hair was disheveled, and he had dirt on his face and hands. He definitely had not been doing anything with a girl. "Why are you still up?" Hiroomi asked, pouring himself a glass of water.

_I was waiting for you. _Mitsuki shrugged. "Wasn't tired," she stated simply, going back to her phone.

"Naughty Mitsuki, you should have at least tried," Hiroomi scolded, trying to make it sound like a joke. However, he was too exhausted to even hold his head up properly. It did not go unnoticed by Mitsuki.

"Nii-san, you should get to bed," she said halfheartedly, still looking at her phone screen. He shook his head and leaned on the counter. "I still have homework to do," he mumbled sleepily, messily gulping down some water.

Mitsuki had had enough. She took him by the arm and yanked him down the hallway to the bathroom. "Mitsuki, what are you-" She cut him off by shoving a wet washcloth in his face, roughly wiping off the grime he had accumulated over the day. When she was done, he tried once more. "Mitsuki, what-"

"Let's go to bed, Onii-chan." Hiroomi, even in his exhausted state, still felt his heart skip a beat at those words, and he cursed himself for being a pervert.

He hated himself even more when he said, "Okay."

Mitsuki gave him some time to change into his pajamas, and Hiroomi did it as quickly as he could at that point, slowly stepping into his pants. Calling out to her once he was done, she quickly hopped into bed first. Hiroomi smiled at how accustomed she was getting to this routine. He liked it, perhaps a little too much.

He climbed in after her, his body lusting after his bed at the very moment. He felt unnaturally heavy, and the moment his head hit the pillow, he let out a low moan in the back of his throat.

When Mitsuki heard that moan, she was reminded of her eavesdropping earlier that morning, and she felt the area between her legs warm. Crossing her legs, she tried to ignore that foreign feeling and concentrate on falling asleep. "O-oh, nii-san," her voice came out in an unintentional squeak. "This weekend, I'm going out with some friends."

"Oh? Where to?" His voice was low and husky, and Mitsuki clutched her chest when she felt her heart race. She begged for this feeling to stop.

"The aquarium. It's going to be me, Chihiro, Misaki, this guy Tohru from my class, and his friends. I'm thinking about getting Mirai or Akihito to go, too."

"Not me?"

His lips brushed her ear, and Mitsuki felt a chill go down her spine. She could not hold in the gasp that escaped her lips. Hiroomi leaned up. "You okay, Mitsuki?"

"Stupid Hiroomi, not you. No one can meet my brother and find out what a giant pervert he is."

Hiroomi plopped back down onto the bed. "That hurts, dear sister."

"Whatever you deserve it." Mitsuki was silent for just a moment before she asked, "Hiroomi, if I dated someone who wasn't a spirit warrior, would that be okay?"

It was as if time stopped for Hiroomi. He knew that eventually, Mitsuki would find someone to love who was not him, but he had not been prepared for it at all. The only reason she would ask is if she had found somebody. However, he didn't want to hold her back. That would be selfish of him. "Of course," he managed to choke out. "You can date whoever you want."

Mitsuki felt a stab of disappointment at those words, and she could not fathom why. She felt happy that Hiroomi would let her be with whoever she liked unlike Izumi, but she had not expected him to…give up so easily. She figured with his sister complex, he'd be dead set against her dating anybody. But he just said she could. Her stomach twisted, and she sighed.

"Onii-chan," she breathed. "Closer." Hiroomi shifted next to her so their arms were touching, but it wasn't enough. "I said closer!" she whined. Hiroomi scoffed and wiggled just a bit closer. Growing impatient, Mitsuki forcefully grabbed him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her.

Hiroomi didn't know if his heart could handle this. He could feel her breathing on his chest, and he was quickly growing hard. To make matters worse, she had forced her legs between his, so if he made one wrong move, she would feel his boner poking into her thigh. If he didn't stop this, it would grow out of hand.

He repeated mantras into his head to control himself until Mitsuki fell asleep against him, mumbling something about pancakes and glasses. He then removed himself from her, hotter than he'd ever been.

* * *

The next day, Mitsuki awoke first, and she cheered for herself mentally. Hiroomi was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling at a slow, steady rate. He must have been wiped out from his busy day yesterday. She saw some hair about to fall into his eyes, and she almost brushed it away before realizing that she might awaken him. Smiling slightly, she decided he deserved a day to sleep in just a bit.

"Mitsuki-chan, good morning," Tohru greeted, his face crafted into a beautiful, soft smile. Mitsuki could practically hear the excited whispers of Misaki and Chihiro meters away.

"Morning," she replied simply, setting her bag down and taking her seat.

"So what'll it be, Mitsuki-chan? Are you going to come to the aquarium with us?"

Mitsuki shook her head "yes." "Tomorrow, right?"

Tohru leaned forward. "Yeah, we're thinking around one. Is that okay with you?"

"That should be fine."

Tohru held out his phone. "Let's exchange numbers." Mitsuki rolled her eyes at the jealous stares her friends were giving her.

Tohru was a fairly friendly guy. Mitsuki saw that he was a bit colder to people he didn't have an interest in, but she figured she was the same way. He ate lunch with her and her friends, and he even walked her to the club. "See you tomorrow," he murmured, patting her arm softly. He rubbed his thumb against her shoulder, and she could feel his fingertips trailing down her arm as he left.

Akihito poked his head out. "Hoooo, was that Asahina Tohru? Hiroomi's going to be so jealous," he teased.

Mitsuki's cheeks were painted pink. "Shut up!" she blurted, her voice coming out much louder than intended. She stomped into the clubroom, shoving her shoulder into Akihito's.

Amazed at the brazen display of emotion, Akihito scratched his head and muttered, "That was weird."

* * *

Saturday finally came, and Mitsuki had gotten Mirai to come along with her and her other friends. They met up at the aquarium with Tohru and his buddies, and Mirai commented, "He is very hot as all the girls say!"

Misaki nodded enthusiastically. "Isn't he? Oh, and look! His friends are pretty cute too! Guess we'll have to go for them since Tohru's got his sights on Mitsuki."

Chihiro shushed them, not wanting her boy crazy side to be revealed, whilst Mitsuki shot them a dirty look.

"Oh, I'll be all right," Mirai said cheerfully. She grasped the other girl's hands in her own. "I'll be cheering for you, senpai!"

Misaki laughed and thanked her underclassman, patting her on the head gently. "Let's get 'em, ladies!"

They looked at all the tropical fish first, agreeing to save sharks for last. For an inexplicable reason, Mirai was very interested in seeing all of the fish. Mitsuki wouldn't say it, but it was adorable.

Misaki doubled over in laughter as Mirai squealed at the sight of a manta ray. "Why are you so excited, Kuriyama?"

Mirai giggled nervously, adjusting her glasses. A light blush dusted her cheeks. "It's my first time here," she admitted, scratching her head bashfully. Mitsuki's eyes widened. She had no idea that Mirai hadn't even been to an aquarium before. She had just assumed… Now she knew she had to bring Mirai to explore all the museums and places she had never been to.

Misaki snorted. "Sure, Kuriyama." Mitsuki frowned at her friend's tone, as did Chihiro. However, Mirai seemed unaffected, so Mitsuki let it pass. For now.

Mitsuki had always thought Mirai's childish amazement was endearing. She could look at simple things with wonder, and it was awfully adorable. Chihiro grinned. "Mirai-chan's cute, isn't she?"

Mitsuki's lips twitched. "You have no idea," she said fondly, her eyes softening. However, Mitsuki's good mood was ruined by her ears picking up something foul and ugly.

"Kuriyama is such a ditz, isn't she?" Misaki laughed, her hand on her stomach. "She's such a kid, this is so exciting to her, you should see it! Ooh, aaah, look at the fishies! They're pretty like princesses!" Tohru's friends joined her in laughter, and Mitsuki narrowed her eyes at them. She was about to march over to them and give them a piece of her mind.

Tohru stepped in. "Guys, stop it. I know you haven't warmed up to Kuriyama-san just yet, but give her a chance, huh? Don't say such things about her." Mitsuki felt all of the angry tension in her release. Tohru's friends agreed with him, and Misaki scoffed at their betrayal, murmuring a 'whatever' before walking off by herself.

Tohru's eyes met Mitsuki's, and she mouthed a "thank you" to him. He responded with a smile and a nod.

* * *

"I really don't know what you're worrying so much about," Akihito said while munching on popcorn. "They're just going to the aquarium."

"She's going there with a _boy_," Hiroomi growled, unable to focus on the movie.

"Hey, your sister can handle herself pretty well. Plus, Kuriyama-san's with her." Akihito paused to chug down his smoothie. "With the two of them, it's highly unlikely that anything that Mitsuki doesn't want will happen."

Hiroomi let out an irritated grunt and clenched his hands into fists.

Akihito sighed. Behavior like this was not common of Hiroomi. He did have a rather major sister complex, but this was deeper. This wasn't normal for him.

"Both of you have been acting strange," he muttered to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

* * *

On their way out of the aquarium, everyone had to say an abrupt goodbye to Mirai. She claimed that she had urgent business to attend to, but Mitsuki knew that Mirai had spotted a youmu. Yakiimo was getting fidgety in her shirt. Mitsuki, as sad as it was, was extremely tired and declined going to a café with all the rest of them, much to Chihiro's disappointment.

"Are you sure? They have really good waffles…" Chihiro said coyly, trying to bribe her friend into going with her. Mitsuki pouted.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work," she stated flatly, crossing her arms. She really did need to catch up on some sleep, all because of her stupid older brother.

"Mitsuki-chan," Chihiro moaned, and Tohru interjected.

"Now, now. I'm sure Mitsuki-chan would like to get some rest. Come on." He waved her over. "I'll walk you home."

Mitsuki nodded meekly, fidgeting with the tendrils of her hair. They parted ways then, Mitsuki and Tohru walking side by side.

"That was rather fun today," Tohru confessed. "I haven't had fun at the aquarium like that since I was a kid."

"Same here," Mitsuki admitted. "I haven't had fun like that in a long time."

Tohru chuckled. "It kind of seemed that way. Same with Kuriyama-san. She was awfully adorable today."

"Wasn't she?" Mitsuki burst out. "I'm so happy I got to see her that way," she told him. "She doesn't go out enough."

"Well, it was fun, but maybe next time, it can just be the two of us."

Mitsuki didn't know how to respond. This might be her only chance for normalcy. She had to take it. "For sure," she replied weakly, her voice wavering. Tohru beamed at her and confidently took her hand in his.

It didn't feel right.

* * *

Hiroomi jumped suddenly. "Shit, what is it?" Akihito sputtered, startled.

"She's back," Hiroomi informed him, standing at the window. Surprisingly, he sat right back down on the couch.

"Aren't you going to get her?" Akihito asked, one eyebrow raised. "You were so worried before."

"No, I'll just get in the way," Hiroomi said blankly, staring out the window.

Akihito gave up. There was just no understanding these sibling as of late.

* * *

"Thank you for walking me back," Mitsuki said, bowing her head.

"It was no problem," Tohru laughed, not letting go of her hand. His eyes locked in with hers, and suddenly, Mitsuki felt like a deer in the headlights. His gaze traveled downwards to her lips, and her mouth went very dry as he licked his lips. He leaned forward and tilted his head and-

She angled her face away from his so that his lips just brushed her cheek.

"Too soon, huh?" He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"M-maybe next time," Mitsuki stammered, though she wasn't sure if she could do it next time either.

"Okay," Tohru whispered, and he gave her another quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you Monday."

"Bye." Mitsuki waved timidly at him until she couldn't see him anymore. She then quickly entered the house and locked the door. "He's not dangerous, Mitsuki. It was just a kiss on the cheek," she tried to convince herself.

"Did you have fun?" Hiroomi's voice called her out of her own little world. She couldn't face him. Not like this.

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"We looked at fish! What do you think we did?" She stomped away and slammed the door to her room shut, making a shockingly loud noise.

Akihito sighed. "That was even more weird."

* * *

Mitsuki texted Mirai later that night, making sure she was okay. Turns out that her friend had ended up at Akihito's house after feeling rather anemic. He, being the lovesick fool he was, took care of her. Mirai then promptly told her good night, exhausted from the blood loss.

Mitsuki set the phone down next to her and asked Yakiimo to cuddle up next to her on the bed. The animal declined this time, content to stay on its own bed. Mitsuki harrumped. "Fine, be that way."

She didn't know how she could face Hiroomi. She felt rather guilty after letting Tohru kiss her, and she felt like she had let Hiroomi down somehow. It was completely ridiculous to feel that way, she knew that, but it plagued her mind nonetheless. How could she crawl into his bed again after what she had said to him? He might not want to let her in. The fear of nightmares was so great, though. Mitsuki didn't know how long she could hold out.

For about an hour, she tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep peacefully, but every time she had managed to start to get some rest, images of Hiroomi dying would flash through her dreams.

Enough was enough. She got out of her bed and didn't even bother to be quiet about the fact that she was entering Hiroomi's room, slamming the door shut. Hiroomi sleepily lifted his head and mumbled, "Mitsuki, what?" as she climbed over him to get to her side of the bed. She curled up against him and rested her fists against his back.

"Onii-chan, I had fun today. I'm sorry I snapped at you," she quickly apologized, burying her face into his shoulder.

"It's okay," he said, rubbing her thigh. Mitsuki's whole body warmed up, and she felt her breathing quicken. "Onii-chan still loves you."

Mitsuki nodded even though she knew he couldn't see it and swallowed audibly. She debated on whether or not she should tell him about Tohru. Well, Hiroomi had said that it was okay for her to be with anybody she wanted, right?

"Onii-chan, Tohru kissed me on the cheek today." Hiroomi stiffened.

"Oh?" he asked, his voice flat.

"I told him that maybe next time he could kiss me on the lips." Mitsuki's hands unconsciously went to her lips, and she ran her fingers over them. She wet them with her tongue. "Onii-chan, what's it like to be kissed?"

Hiroomi could not believe that his little sister was asking him this question. He turned over to face her. "Mitsuki, have you never been kissed?"

She shook her head. "I know, I just… Nobody's ever wanted to."

Hiroomi narrowed his eyes at her. _Now that is just not true. _"Mitsuki, trust me, people want to."

She wouldn't meet his eyes. "I don't know, I think I'm just afraid that I won't be good enough."

"Dear little sister, it's not hard." Hiroomi smiled and ruffled her hair. "You'll get the hang of it sometime.

She finally looked up to him, and Hiroomi noticed she was red up to her ears. Mitsuki herself couldn't believe she was asking this, but she had a very strong desire to learn right at that moment. At that very moment. With her older brother.

"Could you teach me how to kiss?"

Hiroomi tried to act disgusted. He did. But it just wasn't possible. "W-we're siblings," he chuckled nervously.

"That's what makes it okay, though!" Mitsuki stuttered. "I know that you're not going to hurt me." She batted her eyelashes at him. "You won't hurt me." She stuck out her lower lip. "Please?"

Hiroomi was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He knew he should have resisted, but his guard was down and this was probably the only and last chance he would ever get. He held up a finger. "Okay. Just one, to help you learn."

Mitsuki smiled at him, her face still completely red. "Close your eyes." She did so obediently, and Hiroomi wondered why she wasn't ever this obedient with chores. His hand shaking, he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb along her pink lips, just a taste of how soft they were. He nearly groaned at that alone.

Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, catching her upper lip in his and sucking just for a moment before pulling away. He was breathing hard just from one kiss, and he was sure that the color of his face matched Mitsuki's by now. "There? Did you learn how it goes?"

Mitsuki tilted her head. "Like this?" She then went for his lips, giving him a lingering kiss. Hiroomi grabbed the bedsheets in his hands, reminding himself that his self-control was crucial here. He pushed her shoulder, removing her lips from his.

"Yeah," he said, breathless. "Just like that."

Mitsuki laid her head on his chest. "Thank you, Onii-chan," she replied, her voice low and laced with sleepiness.

He covered his eyes with his hands, massaging his temples.

"No problem," he managed to reply, hating himself for letting that happen.


End file.
